The Day the Music Died
by S. Giovanni
Summary: Captain Syrup has joined the crew of Mario's ship on a quest to return some old treasure to the crew. Features obscure characters.


**The Day the Music Died**

A Fan-fic by S. Giovanni

_Hey! For once, I'm doing my own disclaimer! I own nothing but the plot. Even the title's a rip-off! Thank you._

Captain Syrup gazed out over the prow of her ship, watching the sea roll. Apparently, there was land nearby, and where there's land, as any pirate knows, there's treasure. And, perhaps even more than her mortal enemy Wario, treasure was something Captain Syrup loved. She soon saw a flare off in the horizon. Someone's ship was in trouble. Mutiny? Battle? Sandbank? She couldn't tell.  
"Pull us towards that fire, let's see what's over there," she said calmly to her helmsgoom. He nodded and whirled around to helm and steered the ship towards the fire. She was quite close to the ship when she realized what was happening.  
"WEIGH ANCHOR!" she roared as they approached, confirming to herself it was indeed mutiny. The battle was quite heated, and she felt it compulsory to join.  
"CAP'N!" shouted her helmsgoom, "WE'RE TOO DEEP! IT'LL DO NO GOOD!"  
"THEN RAISE SAILS AND SWING THE YARDS TO BOW!"  
"YES, CAP'N!" shouted the helmsgoom as he turned to follow orders. He bit a rope and heaved for all he could, raising the sails. He then proceeded to kick at a wheel, turning the yards at 90 degrees. Syrup lunged at a rope and swung across to the ship, where she discovered two men in a fist-fight. From what she could see, one was bone skinny and extremely tall, whereas the other was fairly tall and skinny, but not in any extreme. The shorter of the two lashed out with a frenzied series of punches that the pole-man couldn't keep up with. The gangly man wobbled over the edge, and the shorter one grabbed him by the arm and slung him around, smacking him into the mast. With a quick lash the stick-man was tied up, and the winner leapt up in the air, so high, in fact, that Syrup thought he may bump his head. A large meaty arm lashed around her stomach and an equally fat hand covered her mouth up. Panicked, Syrup tried to bite, but couldn't, as the fat hand was squeezing her mouth shut. The large man dragged her into the brig, where Syrup was unable to escape. Just as unfortunate was the fact that she couldn't even determine who had just kidnapped her, or why, jus that she had been thrown into the brig. She shouted through the only window in her cell to her helmsgoom.  
"BRING HER TO PORT, MATE, AND YOU'LL GET AN EXTRA SLICE OF THE PIE!"  
A distant voice returned to her shortly afterwards.  
"Aye-aye, Captain!"

Syrup sat down, terrified of what may happen to her. Would this large meaty man come back to kill her? Would he strip her of her pride? She cowered in a corner of her cell. Suddenly, a cheery humming was heard, along with a jingling of keys. Frightened at the prospect that it may be the fat man again coming to taunt her, she curled back in her corner even more. A slightly short man came by, twirling a key ring with a single key on it. She looked quizzically, as the man approached her cell. She reached for a plank nearby and prepared to lash out at this intruder. The man unlocked the door and opened it wide. Syrup shot out of her corner in an instant, plank in hand. The man jumped back, startled, into the light. Syrup lowered the plank.  
"M-Mario?"  
"Yes, it's-a me, Mario. It seems you got-a trapped in the brig during that-a fight a while back, no?"  
"I was. Who did it? Was it you?"  
"No, m'lady, it was-a Wario. Now, I must ask, why-a did you-a jump aboard my ship, hm?"  
"I noticed a fight and was eager to join. I haven't seen any real action since '99."  
"Hm. Well, you're-a strung up in it-a now, m'lady, so I may as well-a know your name."  
"I'm Captain Syrup of the Black Sugar Pirates."  
"Well, Syrup, I apologize in advance for-a no-at using your title, but so long as your aboard-a this ship, you'll-a notice a lack of use."  
"Understood, Mario. But, if you don't use titles, then who's the captain of this ship?"  
"We don't have a captain, we-a use common agreement to make-a decisions."  
"Oh? That's interesting. I've never been on a ship run like that before."  
"Probably because-a you have-a many crew-members."  
"True. How many are aboard this ship?"  
"5, as it's been."  
"You mean that Wario and that gangly guy..."  
"Waluigi?"  
"Yeah, him. You mean that Wario and Waluigi are still a part of your crew?"  
"No, they never were. They tried to hijack the ship, but-a failed miserably."  
"Ah, I see. So, who is in the crew?"  
"Me, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Geno."  
"Geno?"  
"A friend of mine from a while-a back. We still don't-a know the exact-a reason why he-a returned from the Star Road."  
"I see. So, it's a small crew, and it's therefore possible to survive without a captain."  
"Yep, that's-a right."  
"So, where are you headed?"  
"There's this island a few leagues away where we left-a some old things that we need-a to get."  
"Old things? Like what?"  
"Oh, 200 coins, a hat, some boots, a cape, you know, generic stuff."  
"200 coins? So there IS treasure on the island."  
"Yes, but I'm-a the rightful owner of it. I left it on that island so as-a to ensure no one-a would steal it."  
"I nearly did."  
"Hm? Why's that?"  
"Well, the story is..."  
And Syrup began her story.

_Well, that's it for chapter one. Chapter 2 up later. Mean-time, I gotta go._

_This is S. Giovanni signing out._


End file.
